


We're Not Alone Anymore

by nickxy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Supernatural
Genre: Aged-Up Peter Parker, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Supernatural (TV) Fusion, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Hunters, M/M, Protective Bucky Barnes, Sharing a Bed, Slow Burn, hunter Bucky Barnes, hunter Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:53:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29252541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickxy/pseuds/nickxy
Summary: Bucky Barnes has always been intent on hunting the supernatural on his own. A mysterious young man enters his life and strikes a deal to take down a demon he's been chasing for ten years of his life.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Peter Parker
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	We're Not Alone Anymore

**Author's Note:**

> Decided I desperately needed a Supernatural AU with these two boys. @ironspiderling helped me with some housekeeping. I'll update periodically. I had way too much fun writing this.

Bucky has always hated Alabama. For many, many reasons. It’s flat as can be, the people are ‘nice’ to your face but assholes behind your back and the air quality is so bad he has no idea how people in this place actually _breathe_. Not the place Bucky would like to visit if he had the choice but when you’re tracking a shapeshifter you don’t usually have a choice in the locale. 

  
He’s in a small town called Eufaula now. The only good thing, it seems, is that it’s got the most plum orchards in all of the United States. Or so the billboards told him on his way into town. Bucky loves plums. Just that particular fact raised his spirits a little bit. 

  
After following a lead or two and checking into a motel, Bucky makes his way over to one of the diners down the street. He hopes to get a bite in before he has to stake out where he thinks the shapeshifter might show up next. Not that he’s been doing a good job at tailing this asshole so far. 

  
Bucky makes work on the diner's burger special as he tries his best to predict where this shifter might hit next. Last Bucky knew, they took the form of some humdrum accountant that lives a couple streets over. The shifter murdered the poor guy’s family and was last seen on a security camera trying to break into the library, of all places. 

  
Bucky knew it had to be the same shifter. Not just because of the familiar glowing eyes in the security footage. This particular shifter seems to have a penchant for choosing the most basic looking dudes on the planet. For some reason they always have a wife, two kids, and a dog, too. Stereotypical nuclear family. Must be a fetish or something. 

  
Bucky’s finally about to order a plum cobbler when a familiar face enters the diner. A younger boy, with big round brown eyes and a flop of chestnut curls on top of his head. Bucky recognizes him from last week in Tulsa when the boy barged right into a vampire coven with nothing but a tiny dagger and a Latin incantation to protect himself. The idiotic kid is lucky most of them were out looking for blood elsewhere and that Bucky was there to bail his ass out. He wasted a lot of ammo trying to clear those bloodsuckers. 

  
“You.” Is all that comes out of Bucky’s mouth. He wants it to sound intimidating but instead, it comes out more confused. The younger man seems startled by Bucky’s single word but continues his way to the booth. 

  
“Yeah! Um, hi!” he answers with a yelp, leaning down and sliding into the booth. “Ooh, can I have one of those?” 

  
Bucky looks to his plate of unfinished fries that the younger boy is eyeing. He grumbles, “sure,” while watching him suspiciously. The younger grabs a fry off the plate and takes a bite. 

  
“Sorry, who’re you?” Bucky asks, trepidatious of the person in front of him. As cute as he may be, he could definitely be the shapeshifter by now. 

  
“Oh, right. I’m Peter,” he says, now eating another fry. “Peter Parker. And you’re James Barnes.” 

  
“How do you know that?” 

  
“Natasha Romanov told me to look you up. And told me where you might be.” Peter shrugs before gesturing to the plate of fries. “Can I have some more of those? They’re so good.” 

  
Bucky grumbles again. “Take them,” he says, pushing the plate over to Peter’s side of the booth. “Why would Nat tell you where I am? You like putting yourself into danger or something?” 

  
Peter shrugs. “Uh, I dunno. Depends on what you call danger. I can usually handle myself.”

  
“Those vamps were really gunning for you last week.” 

  
“I had it under control.” Peter rolls his eyes before squirting a dollop of ketchup onto a side plate. He smashes a bunch of fries together in his fingers before dipping them in the ketchup and plopping them in his mouth. 

  
“Hey, do you think you’re gonna finish that?” Peter asks, gesturing now to the beer in front of Bucky that he’s barely touched. 

  
“How old even are you?” Bucky asks, still unable to tell if this kid is actually the shifter. He can’t even tell if he’s allowed to drink. The only hint that he could be is the dusting of facial hair on his upper lip and chin. 

  
“Hey! I’m twenty-three. Older than I look,” Peter scoffs, puffing out his chest and straightening his posture. As if it’s going to make him look older or something. “Old enough to drink. And do other stuff.” 

  
There’s no way this kid is the shifter, and if he is, he’s doing an incredible job at seeming absolutely harmless. Bucky pushes the beer over to Peter’s side of the table. The kid is sure to tell him what his deal is if his inhibitions are lowered. 

  
“Thank you, Mr. Barnes.” Peter smiles, bringing the beer into his hand, and gingerly takes a sip.

  
“Bucky.” The older man grunts. 

  
“Huh?”

  
Bucky lets out an exhale before rubbing his temple with his hand slightly. “Everyone calls me Bucky.” He instantly regrets saying the words out loud. 

  
“They do? Why?” Peter inquires, taking another swig off the beer. 

  
“Nevermind.” Bucky grumbles, crossing his arms and inspecting the younger boy further. Still, no signs point to shape-shifter. Or any other threatening creature for that matter. “You gonna tell me why Nat put you on my trail?” 

  
“Because she thinks we can help each other,” Peter says, with a grin on his face. “I do, too, actually.” 

  
“Is that so?” Bucky hums, trying to stop himself from sounding too much like an asshole. “What could I need _your_ help with?”

  
“Uh, I don’t know. Maybe... stopping Mephistopheles.” Bucky freezes, shocked to hear the name coming out of the younger’s mouth. 

  
Mephistopheles is a sore subject for Bucky. The demon visited his family ten years ago and took the lives of his father and sister, for a reason unbeknownst to Bucky. His mother went into a fugue state for years, whereas Bucky vowed to figure out how to stop it from happening to anyone else. It’s how he found himself alongside a crew of other hunters. This was before decided to go solo, though.

  
“How the hell do you know that name?” Bucky questions, his eyes crinkling in suspicion.

  
“I’m guessing the same reason you do. He killed my uncle.” Peter’s voice wanders dejectedly. 

  
“Ah,” Bucky hums, giving him a knowing nod. There’s a silence between the two men. The solemn kind. The one that both of them know very well. Most hunters entangled with ancient demons like Mephistopheles would recognize it. 

  
“So how do we stop him? You got some magic trick I don’t know about?” 

  
“I’m not just going to tell you, Mr B— uh, I mean, Mr. Bucky.” 

  
“Stop calling me Mr. It’s just Bucky.” 

  
“Fine. _Just Bucky_.” Peter enunciates cheekily, taking another sip of the beer with more confidence. “We’re going to need a witch for my plan.” 

  
“Oh, god,” Bucky groans. Every witch he’s encountered in his travels has either been selfish or batshit crazy. 

  
“I know. We also need, and don’t laugh at me, fairy wings. Tink wings, I guess would be more accurate. Oh! And blood from a vampire, which you actually ended up messing up the other--”

  
“Watch it, kid, I was saving your life.” Bucky interrupts, an accusatory point with his statement. “Why didn’t you just grab it off one of the ones I killed?” 

  
“It has to be right after it’s just fed. I don’t know why that’s important, though.” Peter shrugs. “We should probably stop the shifter you’ve been tracking, too. He’s been working for Mephistopheles, he can give us more info.”

  
“How do you know that?”

  
“They’ve been wearing this sigil. Hold on.” Peter grabs his phone out of his pocket. It’s an old device and scratched all around the edges of the glass but Bucky can still see. “It’s the sigil of Catafalque, where Mephistopheles draws a lot of his power.” Peter’s scrolls through pictures of the last three accountants the shifter has been wearing. In each one, it’s wearing a pendant with the same sigil. Bucky can’t believe he missed it before. This kid knows his stuff. 

  
“Why would Mephistopheles be using a shifter to do its dirty work?” Bucky questions, cocking his head to the side, brow furrowed. 

  
“I dunno.” Peter shrugs again and then tosses one of the last of the french fries into his mouth. “The trail around him went cold five years ago. Maybe he’s planning something. Maybe he can’t walk free anymore for some reason.” The idea of this goddamn demon planning something doesn’t sit well with Bucky. It actually makes him somewhat nervous, something he doesn’t feel too often. It has him re-considering his solo hunter gig and more interested in working with this little shit in front of him. 

  
Bucky sits back, giving the boy another once over. He doesn’t seem like he’s capable of lying, and he’s much too reckless to be on his own if Mephistopheles is actually planning something. “I guess it does seem like we can help each other.” 

  
“I told you!” Peter beams, clearly pleased with himself.

  
“But when the time comes, I’m killing that bastard myself.” 

  
Peter scoffs. “No way. You don’t get to do the honors yourself.” 

  
“You really think you’ve got the balls to kill him?” Bucky questions.

  
“I think have the brains to do it.” Peter tosses Bucky a grin which just makes the older man roll his eyes. 

  
“Why don’t we just see what happens when the time comes.” Bucky throws down a twenty-dollar bill. 

  
“So where you staying, kid?” 

  
“Oh! I actually normally just… stay… there.” Peter points to a beat-up red Mercury Lynx. Bucky can see there’s a ratty comforter tossed in the back. He looks back to the younger man, a little in disbelief. Peter’s face flushes under his gaze. “I don’t usually stay in one place too long.” 

  
“Maybe you should stay with me tonight,” Bucky suggests, wondering if he’s going to be regretting it later. Peter shifts between his feet before looking up at Bucky. 

  
“I dunno, I don’t want to impo—” 

  
“The shifter has been wandering around here for the past day. I can’t in good conscience have you sleeping out in the open.” 

  
“If you insist,” Peter says with a nod.

  
Peter follows Bucky in his destroyed car until the two reach Bucky’s motel. It’s not anything special. Some drab wallpaper, a tv on the stand, a double bed with sheets that seem like they could be made out of paper towels. Peter looks thrilled.

  
“Woah, this place is sweet.” He gawks, as he steps further into the room. He carelessly tosses his backpack down before flopping his body onto the bed. “How long are you staying here?” 

  
“Just until we catch this fucking shifter,” Bucky groans, sitting on the other edge of the bed. He wipes his hand with his face, he’s been going for a little too long. Peter spins his body and looks up at him. 

  
“Do you think I could watch some TV?” Peter asks, an angelic look shining through his eyes.

  
“Knock yourself out,” Bucky says, grabbing the remote from the side-table and tossing it beside Peter. Bucky wordlessly heads into the bathroom as he hears Peter click the TV on. After taking a piss, he splashes some water on his face as if it will help him feel any more refreshed. 

  
“I think I’m gonna get some candy from that vending machine!” Peter yells in from the other room. Bucky rolls his eyes before heading out of the bathroom. 

  
“What’s that?” Bucky asks. 

  
“They’re about to play the Fast and the Furious on TNT, don’t you think we should get some snacks before it starts?” Peter’s really excited about this idea. Bucky just wants to sleep. 

  
Bucky grumbles. “This isn’t a sleepover, kid.”

  
Peter shrugs his shoulders lightly. “It kinda is for me,” he says simply, already heading toward the door. 

  
“I’m coming with you.” 

  
“Huh? Please. I can handle a vending machine.” Peter laughs to himself. 

  
“It wasn’t a suggestion,” Bucky says. 

  
Peter takes a long time debating what to purchase from the vending machine. Bucky can tell the way he’s going over the prices he’s pretty stingy about what he spends. After a couple minutes of debating Mike and Ikes vs Starburst, Peter ends up going with the latter to go along with some Cool Ranch Doritos. After making his decisions, he becomes more fixated on Bucky.

  
“What chocolate bar do you wanna get?” Peter perks his eyebrow up, looking up at the older man. 

  
“I don’t really want anything.” 

  
“Come on, you gotta want _something_.” Peter bubbles, giving Bucky’s arm a nudge. 

  
“I just ate.”

  
Peter rolls his eyes. “Can you just tell me your favorite chocolate bar?” 

  
“It’s not important.” 

  
“Come on! Before we miss the beginning of the movie.” 

  
“You’re the one taking so long!”

  
“I was _before_. Now it’s you! You gotta let me pay you back somehow!” Peter insists causing Bucky to relent. He runs his eyes across the rows of the vending machine before turning back to Peter. 

  
“We should go with the peanut M&Ms. The Hershey’s Cookies and Creme are my favorite, though.” 

  
“Oh, yeah. Those are good. It’s too bad they don’t have one,” Peter agrees, punching in the code for the M&Ms. He watches in awe as they drop to the bottom. “These are too!” he says excitedly. Bucky has no idea how the hell this kid is a hunter. Has he even killed anything before?

  
“Let’s get back inside. We don’t wanna miss that movie,” Bucky says, steering Peter back in the direction of the motel room with a hand on his shoulder. 

  
Bucky doesn’t think he’s seen the Fast and the Furious before, but watching it with Peter’s commentary makes the experience a lot more fun. It’s even amusing to see what Peter has to say about the commercials. Bucky gets the idea that Peter doesn’t usually have the opportunity to watch TV very often. 

  
He’s not going to admit it to the younger man, but Bucky gets so comfortable that he does end up eating the peanut M&Ms himself. He doesn’t miss Peter’s proud smirk in his periphery as he does. 

  
Peter’s head perks up after the movie ends. “Do you think I can take a shower?” 

  
Bucky wants to be annoyed that he’s asking him for permission but he does appreciate his manners. Most of the hunters he’s worked with lately are absolute heathens. 

  
“Go ahead, I’m probably just going to get ready for bed myself,” Bucky says with a stretch. 

  
Once Peter disappears into the bathroom, Bucky disrobes, leaving him in only a white tank and a pair of red boxer shorts. He’s hesitant to wear this to bed; he doesn’t want to make Peter uncomfortable but this is all he usually sleeps in. He sits on the bed and listens to the soothing sound of the shower’s faucet. He can also hear Peter humming some sort of song as well. It’s relaxing. 

  
He didn’t know how much he missed good company. 

  
Peter emerges from the bathroom along with a billow of steam. He’s got an oversized t-shirt on and a pair of basketball shorts. “That’s a nice shower,” Peter says, sounding very relaxed. Bucky knows that shower is no better than a plastic watering can but decides to hold his tongue. 

  
“So, uh.” Bucky coughs awkwardly. “I can sleep on the floor, if you’d like. Feel like you could use a good sleep.” 

  
“I don’t mind sharing,” Peter says, flopping onto the bed and laying his head on one of the cardboard-like pillows. “If you don’t mind.” 

  
“Nope.” 

  
“Cool,” Peter says, folding the covers over and nestling further into the bed. “Thanks for letting me stay with you.” He continues softly. 

  
“Just don’t hog all the covers,” Bucky chuckles. He awaits Peter’s response before realizing the younger has already passed out. He surveys how the dampened brown curls stick to his face and how long and beautiful his eyelashes are. He looks so peaceful when he’s sleeping. It makes Bucky want to protect him. 

  
He already knows he’s getting in too deep but can’t find the will to care. Today’s been a nice change of pace. He could use a good teammate. 


End file.
